


First Snow

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Just So Much Cute, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makoharu fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Every year Makoto looks forward to the first snowfall.And every year he shares it with Haru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Makoharu Fest Day 2: Snow

Makoto wasn’t sure what had woken him up. It was the middle of the night and he was usually a pretty heavy sleeper; by all accounts he should still be deep asleep next to Haru, warm in their bed. But something had caused him to wake, even the comforting feeling of Haru’s head on his shoulder and arm around his waist hadn’t been enough to keep him in dreamland.

Slowly pulling out of Haru’s grasp he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to determine what had woken him. The room was still dark and there were no odd sounds coming from their small apartment, no smell of smoke or gas or any of the things he feared waking up to. It was still and peaceful, just like 3AM should be.

But there was something in the air, Makoto could feel a difference, somehow. He wasn’t sure what it was, or why it would wake him, but he knew it was there. On a hunch he quietly crept out of bed, pausing to make sure he hadn’t disturb Haru before padding silently over to the window and drawing back the curtain.

“Snow…”

Big, fat flakes were falling from the night sky, already beginning to stain the city streets a clean shade of white. Makoto smiled, suddenly wide awake. It was the first snowfall of the year, and no matter where he was, it always made him feel at home when he saw it.

“Haru... Haru-chan wake up,” he whispered, gently shaking Haru’s shoulder. He smiled in amusement at the groan and mumbled incoherent words his actions elicited, only just making out the word “mackerel” amongst the random syllables. “It's snowing, Haru. Come see it with me.”

Sleepy blue eyes eventually stared up at him, and Makoto could practically feel the exasperation coming off his boyfriend in waves. But his grin grew wide when Haru still grasped his proffered hand, a small smile quirking Haru’s lips, though he tried to hide it. Pleased, Makoto pulled Haru from their bed, bundling him up in one of Makoto’s coats and a pair of slippers when Haru muttered a complaint about the chill and the late hour.

“It only happens once a year,” Makoto said quietly, still feeling an urge to not be too loud even though they were both awake. “And you know you enjoy it, even if you do complain every time.”

Haru just grunted, allowing Makoto to guide him through the apartment and out the front door. Makoto knew despite Haru’s grumpy demeanor that he enjoyed this little tradition of theirs. Makoto turned to watch Haru as they stepped outside, eyes crinkling from his broad smile as he watched the way Haru’s face lit up at the sight of a snow covered Tokyo. This expression of Haru’s was his favorite part about these nights, right next to the snow itself.

“It’s really coming down this year,” he commented, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked up, blinking as snowflakes caught on his lashes. “I wonder if we’ll be snowed in in the morning?”

Haru hummed in reply, moving to stand closer to Makoto, watching their breath puff out into the air like soft clouds.

“Haru.”

Turning, Haru found himself looking at a softly smiling Makoto, hand outstretched in a familiar fashion.

“Dance with me?”

His eyes went wide in surprise. “Makoto…” But the loving look in green eyes, still visible even in the dim light of the street lamps, had him reaching out all the same.

Makoto laughed softly as he pulled Haru close, arms wrapping around his smaller frame as he spun and twirled them around in the falling snow in a nonsensical dance. Their tracks made strange patterns on the ground, patches of dark asphalt showing through the blanket of white. Haru couldn’t help grinning too, burying his face in Makoto’s neck as he allowed himself to be swept around the empty street, caught up in Makoto’s enthusiasm and merriment- which he was quickly coming to share.

Eventually their impromptu dance ended, the two of them still leaning against each other as they came to a stop, quick breaths steaming out into the cold air. Makoto was content to just stand and watch the snow continue to fall as he held Haru in his arms, the newly uncovered ground slowly but surely turning white once more as the snowfall became heavier. He could stand to watch the snow like this with Haru forever, and he hugged Haru tighter at the thought.

“Mmm, Makoto. It’s getting cold.” Haru tipped his head up to look at Makoto, smiling when he noticed the look of wonder on his boyfriend’s face as he continued to take in their surroundings. “We should go back to bed.”

“Aw, but Haru… It’s so beautiful, don’t you think?”

Haru’s eyes remained fixed on Makoto’s awestruck face as he hummed in agreement; _beautiful_. “It’s still cold though.”

“It’s not that ba- _Haru_!” Makoto yelped, trying to jerk away as Haru wriggled his hands beneath Makoto’s shirt, running icy fingers up and down his sides. “Ah, stop! Okay, okay we can go in! Haru _please_!”

Chuckling softly, Haru relented, withdrawing his freezing fingers from Makoto’s warm skin.

“Come on, then. Let’s get you inside and warm you up.” Makoto leaned down to kiss Haru’s nose, biting back a grin when Haru turned red at the sweet gesture. He considered making a comment about how Haru must be feeling warmer already if his cheeks were any indication, but thought better of it in the end.

Instead, he took hold of Haru’s hands, bringing them up to his lips to kiss each chilled digit, relishing in the flush that threatened to take over Haru’s face. Makoto then laced his fingers through Haru’s, pulling him gently back towards their apartment. “Let’s go, Haru-chan.”

The look Haru shot him told Makoto that he wouldn’t be let off his promise to warm Haru up anytime soon.

Yes, Makoto thought as they went back inside- the falling snow quickly erasing any sign they had been out there- he definitely loved the first snow of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed you can go vote for it by liking and/or reblogging it [here](http://makotothecinnamonroll.tumblr.com/post/154019013625/first-snow-day-2) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm planning to write as much as I can for this, though 25 days is too much even for me! But if you've got some requests/prompts for [any of the days](https://68.media.tumblr.com/97b5220d04cc6896ff2e0a38bd673d34/tumblr_ofn6k5eFPP1u7cmkwo1_540.jpg) send me a message here or on [my tumblr](http://makotothecinnamonroll.tumblr.com/) and I'll see what I can do (I live for prompts, people) :)


End file.
